


Pieces I give to you, Jared/Jensen NC-17

by meus_venator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Clones, Dystopia, Dystopian Future, First Time, J2, M/M, NC-17, Slavery, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a high class hooker, Jensen is a high grade clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces I give to you, Jared/Jensen NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pieces I give to you  
>  **Author name:** [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[**meus_venator**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Beta/Editor:** [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[**fufaraw**](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/) and **second set of eyes courtesy of fellow T.O.E.:** [](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylsdarkplace**](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** RPS, AU  
>  **Genre:** SciFi, hooker!fic dystopian style  
>  **Pairings:** Jared/Jensen, Mark Sheppard/Jared, D.J. Qualls/Jared, OMC/Jared  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story. It is intended purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way resembles or rep resents any real life person or persons.  
>  **Word count:** 7700 words  
>  **Warnings:** Consensual slash, first time  
>  **Additional Warning:** Death fic, suggested death of major character offscreen  
>   
>  **Written for:**[](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/profile)  
>   
> [transfixeddream](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/) 's [Working Hard for the Money Meme](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/147309.html)  
>  **Prompt:** Jared is a high class hooker, Jensen is a high grade clone  
>  **A/N:** I wonder at my brain sometimes. This is not a happy!hooker fic this has angst galore set in an ugly dystopian future. There is hot sex though, and teasing and flirting and a naked Jared. See, I give!

: : :

Jared strode into Mark’s living room at just past 6:00 Saturday night. This was one of their normal times to get together, but tonight Jared was especially anxious to see him, to talk to him about his plan. He hadn't bothered to ring, just let himself in with his own key, since Mark had known he was on his way. Mark was a compulsive worker, and usually by this time of day, he would be finishing off the few jobs he’d brought home from work, but not today. He might have had some minor emergency that required him to go back in to work, but that shouldn’t take too long, as his house was situated just off the main grounds of the Vault – just one of the many perks of being Administrator.

Impatient, Jared flopped down onto the buttery soft leather settee in Mark’s living room and tried to settle to wait. The Vault was a little out of his way, almost an hour’s drive outside Los Angeles. Jared wasn’t sure how it made sense to keep the backups that far from city center, but Mark had always made the trip worth Jared’s while.

Jared had been seeing Mark for over a year, now, coming out to the Vault for most of that time, and it had been a comfortable arrangement for both of them. Mark had a mean sense of humor, his dick wasn’t too big, and he always left a tip.

Jared had considered it a lucky break when his ‘date’ for the annual conference for Vault Administrators of America had come down with a sudden bout of food poisoning at the yearly bash. Green-faced and clutching a napkin to his mouth, Qualls had rushed out of the room with mumbled apologies, leaving Jared footloose and fancy free amongst some of the richest, highest profile doctors and scientists in the world: a veritable hooker’s heaven.

And Jared would have taken advantage of it, really he would, if he hadn’t been completely starving. But he’d made it back to his apartment with barely enough time to shower, change, and pour a few cups of coffee down his throat to keep him awake for the conference festivities. He hated being scheduled too tightly and had bitched about it to his agency before, but to no avail. He’d spent the previous night squiring a pampered rising network star to an awards show. When the spoiled little drip hadn’t won in any of the three categories he’d been nominated for, Jared had secretly cheered. But once the after parties were over, the man had taken his anger out on Jared’s ass.

Sore and more than a little tired, Jared had not been looking forward to tonight’s festivities, sitting for an extended period of time, let alone dealing with D.J.’s more than adventurous appetites. All he wanted to do was soak in his Jacuzzi and never watch the CW again. So when he was so abruptly abandoned, he took the opportunity to make a beeline to the buffet.

He had been making great inroads on the spiced lamb and Pad Thai when a short, slightly balding man had sidled up to him in front of the Tom Yum.

The man had eyed him appreciatively, dark brows rising as he looked him up and up and down.

“So, they let even Moose in to these things these days?” the man had smirked, his voice a gravely rumble with more than a hint of British accent. Jared had choked on his mouthful of noodles.

Turning what he was sure was a spectacular shade of red, Jared cleared his throat and eventually managed to squeak out, “I beg your pardon?”

“You, the Moose, bigger than a bread box. I was speaking to you. There’s no way you’re a doctor.” The man swirled the glass in his hand and gazed at Jared speculatively. “No, I see you more as the ‘entertainment for the evening’ and a bit on the expensive end of the spectrum if I had to make a guess. What little bit of a fairy queen did you come with, big boy? Or no, it must have been some dried up old sausage too busy trying to find his Viagra, to leave a handsome bit like you languishing here at the snack bar. Tosh, what a way to treat a piece of prime grade A like yourself.”

Jared stared at the short dark troll and wondered what fresh hell he had crawled up out of. Jared couldn’t figure out if he was impressed or insulted. The dry British humor was not something Jared was used to being on the pointy end of, but he had to give it to the man, he had balls. Not much to look at, with a receding hairline and scruffy face, but he kept his body in shape, and the twinkle of wry wit was certainly something Jared could appreciate, on the other side of it. He’d worked with less, and it was obvious the man was into him, was actually making a huge effort to get into his pants. Jared wondered how disappointed he’d be when he found out all he needed was the right colour of green to have Jared come home with him. But Jared supposed Mark had him figured already. Anyone who walked up to a total stranger and called him Moose (Jared had to admit he kind of liked that) probably had clued into the fact already that said Moose was a rent-boy. Expensive, but still a rent boy, if one was being accurate. Jared shook himself to pay attention; the troll was speaking again.

“So love, what’s your story?”

“Actually, I’m on my own, now. My ‘date’ for the evening had to leave unexpectedly.”

“Oh well, we can fix that now, can’t we, lover? And see if I don’t treat you right.” Mark reached out and grabbed Jared’s free hand, his thumb rubbing suggestively over his pulse point and the Vault match number tattooed there.

He flashed Jared a surprisingly impish grin and gruffly whispered, “Follow me, big boy. I know where they’ve stashed the caviar. Then we can get on to the serious business of getting to know each other better, maybe after breakfast. Oh, and did I mention I’m loaded?” Sheppard had waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jared had let out a barking laugh. It had been that way ever since, Mark’s rapier wit making every get- together interesting.

That is, until Jensen.

: : :

Jared had been sitting on the sofa long enough to get antsy. It wasn’t like Mark to be this late, he was usually punctual as all hell. Maybe something had happened? Jared had just stood to do… hell he didn’t know quite what he was going to do when Jensen came into the room and held out a silver tray with a glass of bourbon and a sealed envelope toward Jared. Jared’s heart beat a little faster as he stared down into the man’s wide green eyes.

Jared nodded jerkily, awkward as usual in Jensen’s presence. He rubbed his suddenly damp hand on the side of his pants and licked his lips nervously before reaching for the tray. He nodded at Jensen and forced himself to look away from the gorgeous freckled face. It wasn’t the fact that Jensen was a backup that made Jared twitchy. It wasn’t even because Jensen was one of the most gorgeous backups he’d ever laid eyes on, not that he’d really seen that many, or any, to be perfectly honest. It was the fact that so much was riding on Jared’s plans right now, the amazing potential of spending their whole future together if he could pull this off. For Jared to be able to let Jensen blossom into the person he _could_ have been all along.

When he’d first met Mark, and then in turn, Jensen, his understanding of the Vault was that the mostly somnolent backups, grown from a petri dish, were kept under strict supervision in the hospital-like setting of the Vault.

Sure, those that hadn’t been harvested yet, or those that were still capable of movement were to have limited access to the green space and gardens, but that was to be inside the Vault's walled grounds. They weren’t monsters, after all. And bred with minimal mental capacity, the creatures were basically dull shells; how much room or freedom did a backup really need?

Jared knew his history, in a move to slow negative immigration from the U.S., President Roché had been elected on the platform of universal health care. To that end he had guaranteed on-call organ donation or limb replacement from carefully developed clones to all gainfully employed or retired citizens. In combination with new drugs, it extended Americans’ longevity and kept the general populace working, and more active for longer than any other first world nation. Cloning facilities or ‘Vaults’ had sprung up all over the nation almost overnight, providing on-demand organ donation, no questions asked. It put America’s work force back in the game and as they became less risk adverse relying on spare clone parts, the nation as a whole became more active and healthier, starting a whole new cycle of health benefits/costs analysis to the original cost of implementing the Vaults. Roche had won his re-election the following term, by a landslide.

Jared had assumed when he’d met Jensen, from the shine of intelligence in his dark green eyes, that he was Mark’s butler or companion or something. And yeah, Jared was honest enough to admit, he had felt more than a small sizzle of attraction to the stunning man who had greeted him at the door that first day. He admired the man’s pert ass that seemed to be accentuated by the odd green jumpsuit he wore as he ushered Jared into the house.

The man had silently led Jared into the study where Mark was just wrapping up a few things, and then left to fetch drinks for the two of them. Jared had looked at Mark inquiringly, nodding his head toward the door through which Jensen had just left, a perplexed look on his face. “I’m sorry, maybe I’m completely out of line and, not that I’m not thrilled to be here, but honestly with someone as gorgeous as him right here on premises, why would you even need someone like me? Or does he not swing that way?”

Mark had laughed it off. “Ah hell no, you sweet silly boy, now that is just ludicrous!”

Mark had rung a bell, (a literal, physical bell on his desk, Jared’s mind boggled at the decadence of it. Luddite much, Mark?), and Jensen had returned quickly, eyebrows arched in inquiry. He set both drinks down, and came to stand obediently by Mark’s side, his head bowed. Mark grabbed Jensen’s face and squeezed his jaw affectionately, turning his head this way and that for Jared to see his face. “See this face? Fucking this would be like fucking my poodle or my cushion. Jensen’s a backup man, can’t you tell? They’re simply not human. Sure, he’s handy to have around to do the chores. The wife I never wanted, and far better looking than that bitch, God rest her soul, but obviously not human.”

Jared had looked at Sheppard in surprise, and Sheppard chuckled darkly. “You have to know where to draw the line, Jare. And you, far better than anyone, would know where not to stick your dick.” Mark had released Jensen’s face and ruffled the man’s dark hair affectionately.

“Have to say though, our Jenny here is one of the luckiest backups on file. Going on thirty four and no compatibility calls yet. Kind of a record. There’s even a small pool running on when his number will be up. He was one of the first production models off the line, and honestly, they don’t make 'em that smart anymore. We found the whole system works much better when the product is dull and placid. But not our Jenny here.” Mark slapped Jensen on the ass and Jensen flinched, the hurt look in his eyes quickly hidden away but not quick enough for Jared to miss.

“That’s why I have him here with me. He’s quiet,” Mark smirked, “And it keeps him out of trouble. And honestly, only those front line samples had enough brains to know how to pick up after themselves, let alone look after a household. Yeah, our Jenny here is pretty much one of a kind now. I’ll be sorry when he’s called.” Mark had steepled his fingers as he surveyed Jensen thoughtfully, “You never know though, maybe they won’t take much and he can keep working. Lots of 'em still shamble about quite happily minus a leg, or an eye. Knowing how bloody woosy you American's are all it might be is a toenail he's matched for. But I actually would miss him if it comes to more than that. He makes a mean Shepherds pie.”

Jared’s gaze had stayed riveted on Jensen’s face the whole time Mark spoke. Once Mark had released him Jensen stayed docile by his side, lowered eyelids hiding his expression behind his long fringe of lashes. But Jared could see how rigidly he held himself, how tightly his fists had clenched at his side.

“Now dear boy, I think it’s time you got busy doing what I brought you here for.” Mark raised his glass, tipping it pointedly and sat back down at his desk, swiveling his chair around and spread his legs widely. Jared had shivered and nodded, dropping gracefully to his knees in front of Mark’s chair, automatically reaching for the buckle of his pants. He had sensed Jensen slip out of the room, returning later to refresh Mark’s drink and bringing a warm cloth for Jared after Mark came deep down his throat. Jared had blushed profusely and thanked the man.

After that first encounter, Jared had ruthlessly tried to shove down his initial attraction. He was a professional after all, and here on a job. He found he couldn’t quite stomp out his curiosity about the man though, couldn’t help studying Jensen on each visit, going out of his way to thank the man for taking his coat, or asking for simple directions in the house. All requests were met with a pleasant smile and a nod in the right direction.

: : :

One night as they lay in bed, puzzled why Jensen never spoke, Jared asked Mark. “Oh Moose, you adorable stump, you. Of course he doesn’t speak. They don’t grow them with vocal cords, love, keeps down all the mindless caterwauling that way.” Mark had explained breezily as he rolled to his side, his stiffening cock rubbing up against Jared’s hip suggestively. “Almost as good as plugging their mouths with cock.” Laughing, Sheppard tugged Jared lower down on the bed. Jared took Mark’s cock into his mouth and got busy, and tried not to think too hard about how life must be for a backup. He tried not to shiver.

: : :

Without giving a second thought to his regular roster of clients, when Mark asked him to start coming out twice weekly, Jared had instantly agreed. He wouldn’t let himself think too deeply about the thrill that went through him at the idea of seeing Jensen more often. Watching Jensen move around the house, his graceful efficiency, did something funny to Jared’s heart. He was unwilling to admit he might have a bit of a problem here.

As his stays grew longer, Jared became part of the regular supper meal, rather than simply Mark’s drop-in aperitif. And that was not a bad thing as it turned out, because Mark was a man who appreciated a good appetite. So often with his clients, Jared had to hold back, subsisting on the odd bit of finger food or miniscule meal portions to appear more dainty. Some clients even wanted him hungry, said it made him more fierce. Often he had to wait until he returned home to fuel his 6’5 frame. Mark, though, enjoyed his food and had no problem with Jared enjoying it with him.

“Oh my god, this is good.” Jared took another mouthful of the creamed, garlic butter potatoes and rolled his eyes in appreciation. “This is awesome.”

Mark chuckled, “Yes our Jenny here is a good cook, isn’t he? More mash?” Mark had snapped his fingers at Jensen who hovered silently in the corner of the dining room.

Jensen was at Jared’s side instantly with a fresh dollop of the creamy white potatoes. Jared groaned and put his hand out, freezing instantly when he realized what he had done. He looked down and his darker, larger hand was grasping Jensen’s creamier white, soft flesh.

Covering his embarrassment, Jared shook his head and breathed in the smell of garlic and butter, sighing dramatically. Surreptitiously, he let his thumb run along the tender skin of Jensen’s wrist, sparks of pleasure shooting through him at the simple contact. “Okay, okay, just one more spoonful, but then I gotta stop, can’t afford to get fat.” Jared had laughed and sneaked a glance up at Jensen. He saw the man – no, the backup – struggling to keep a grin from spreading across his face. Jared beamed.

: : :

After stepping out of the shower one night, Jared was surprised to find there were no towels in the bathroom. It was a bit unusual because Jensen usually kept the bathroom stocked with some of the fluffiest softest towels Jared had ever felt. Mark had raved about them on more than one occasion, said the Queen herself dried her tush on towels like those, so if they were good enough for the Queen they were damn well good enough for him.

He ducked his head out to the master bedroom to ask Mark where the extras were kept, but the man was lying there dead to the world, no help there. Searching the bedroom quietly didn’t help him either. Jared briefly contemplated just putting his clothes on wet, but he had a long drive in the dead of night, and doing it in damp clothes held no appeal. As a last ditch effort he decided to tiptoe out into the hall in search of a linen closet.

Wincing as he dripped on the expensive Berber, Jared was on his second hallway door with no success when he turned, and there stood Jensen.

Jensen was unsuccessfully trying to hide a small mischievous grin as he offered a stack of fluffy towels to Jared. Grabbing one up Jared returned grinned back. “Hey, what timing. Thanks, man. Didn’t mean to shock you with a naked moose running around in the house, but I have to get back to the city and…” Jensen nodded and turned to place the remaining towels in the empty closet, but Jared could still make out the tiny smirk on his face. Suddenly suspicious of the twinkle of good humor in Jensen’s eyes, Jared realized that the mysterious towel shortage might not have been such a coincidence after all, and he started to laugh.

Jensen paused, his head tilted as he listened to Jared laugh, a bemused look on his face as he set the towels down and tried to hide the smile tickling at the corners of his mouth, eye corners crinkling.

“Oh you are so busted, my man,” Jared snorted. Then his gaze was caught by something familiar. Unthinking, Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen’s wrist, pulling his arm closer so he could check the match values tattooed on his inner wrist. Jared looked up in surprise, a spreading grin on his face and said, “Ha, I thought that looked familiar. Look at that, we’re a perfect match.” Jared proffered his own wrist in comparison, the only difference between the two codes Jared’s blue to Jensen’s green. Jensen’s face stiffened in shock, and Jared’s expression fell as he realized the implications. That Jensen was Jared's perfect donor match, that the man could be cut apart like a piece of meat and pieces of him fit inside Jared. Jared felt his gorge rise and he stumbled back covering his mouth with his hand.

“Sorry Jensen – I didn’t…”

: : :

Late one night Mark, lounging on the bed, fucked out and boneless, had announced he was a wee bit peckish and would Jared go down to the kitchen to rustle up a snack? “Jensen will help you,” he assured him.

Jared nodded, dipping his head, and grabbed up Mark’s silk robe. Tying the sash around his lean hips he realized the robe was more of an enticement than a cover, coming only to mid-thigh on Jared’s much larger frame. With nothing else at hand and not wanting to dress just to grab a midnight snack, Jared shrugged, reasoning Jensen had actually seen worse, as he made his way down to the kitchen.

He had found Jensen sitting in the darkened room, looking out the window.

“Jensen,” He said softly and the man twitched in surprise, standing quickly and moving to turn on the light. He blinked at Jared in the sudden brightness, adorably owlish.

“Umm, sorry to interrupt, but Mark wanted a snack. Is there something in particular he likes?”

Unable to contain his curiosity and somehow unaccountably sad, Jared blurted out, “Is this what you do?”

Jensen tilted his head curiously at Jared. “Umm I mean, is this what you do when you’re not working, sit here in the dark until Mark needs you?”

Jensen’s mouth twitched in an awkward attempt to smile or grimace, Jared wasn’t quite sure. He shrugged abruptly and moved to the fridge and started taking out fixings, his motions stiff.

Jared could sense the hurt radiating off the man. Swearing softly at his thoughtlessness, Jared closed the distance between them. Reaching for Jensen’s shoulder he gently urged the man to face him, stepping closer, trapping Jensen between the counter and Jared’s body. Jensen stared mutinously at the middle of Jared’s chest, and Jared’s heart clenched. He reached tentatively for Jensen’s chin, lifting it up so he could look into his eyes. He could see moisture glinting in the corners of Jensen’s eyes. It was like a gut punch. “Jensen, I… I just wanted you to know you’re so much more than that.”

Jensen glanced up sharply at Jared, and Jared’s heart clenched at the lost, vulnerable look on his face. He couldn’t help but dip down and brush his lips gently against Jensen’s perfect pink mouth. He knew he shouldn’t, that Jensen was far too innocent for the likes of Jared, but he couldn't help himself. Jensen was hurting and this was the only way Jared knew to make it better, to show Jensen how he felt.

Jensen grew rigid in shock as Jared’s lips brushed gently over his. Jared squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pulling him in close. Coaxing, Jared’s suckled on Jensen’s plump lower lip, peppering Jensen’s face with butterfly kisses. Jensen gasped, his head tilting back on a drugged soundless moan and his lips parted. Jared let his tongue sweep inside Jensen’s mouth. Jared licked and suckled at Jensen’s tongue, and Jensen breathed in soft, jerky pants and gasps, breathy rasps coming from his mouth. Jared groaned as he felt his exhausted cock twitch and start to harden inside his too-short dressing gown. The taste of Jensen was pure ambrosia, sweet and innocent, as he started to press small kisses around Jensen’s cheeks and jaw, nuzzling and kissing his way down Jensen’s throat and – what the hell was he doing? But he couldn’t seem to stop.

The feeling of the soft silk against his flesh was an added torture and he couldn't help but grind up against Jensen’s hip when, with a huffed breath, Jensen pushed in closer, his own tongue tentatively darting to lick at Jared’s mouth. And Jared was lost.

Mark’s roar from the bedroom jolted them guiltily apart. “Moose, where the hell’s my snack?” Jared’s hands hung uselessly in the air as Jensen swiftly turned back to the counter, his head ducked down so Jared couldn’t read his expression. Jared went to the kitchen door and called up. “Right with you.”

And came back to stand in the middle of the kitchen as Jensen prepared the sandwiches, his movements awkward and shaky, rather than his usual graceful calm. Jared ran his hands through his hair trying desperately to figure out what to say, but he had nothing. When Jensen turned, proffering Jared two plates loaded down with sandwiches and cheese slices and pickles, Jared let his long fingers caress the line of Jensen’s hand before taking them.

“Thank you.” He breathed out. A pink flush stained Jensen’s cheeks, and he wouldn’t meet Jared’s eyes, but Jared could see the start of a tentative smile. Jared paused at the door, looking back at Jensen standing alone in the kitchen, his eyes now turned to look back out at the night’s sky. “And I meant it, Jensen.” Jared whispered softly. Jensen wrapped his arms around his chest and nodded briefly, taking up his chair, returning to his lonely vigil.

: : :

Jared lay in his bed alone, working his hand up and down his thick cock, with brutal efficiency. Twisting the pad of his thumb over his slit, he gathered up precome to smear it around the swollen crown. He was a little angry, and his rough movements hurt in just the right way.

Of all the gorgeous and famous clients Jared had, it was Jensen’s face that loomed before him, Jensen he thought of as he jacked himself, Jensen’s face flushed and lost in sensation as Jared kissed him. It was to that image that he finally came in his own hand, grunting hoarsely and staring sightless at the ceiling.

Jared bit his lip, shaking his head angrily as he reached for a tissue. Where exactly was this going? Jensen was a backup.

He need to talk to Mark…but if there _was_ a way, would Mark really help him?

No, he’d have to do it on his own, and fast. It was only a matter of time before some donor needed something Jensen had and – Jared’s gut clenched at the thought of that strong, child-like, innocent man being led off to slaughter. Jared got up and flipped on his laptop. There had to be a way he could save Jensen.

: : :

Jared researched, hours of his spare time spent online looking into loopholes on backups, their status as property, and the possibility of freeing them. He didn’t take on any new assignments, pled ill with the escort agency he freelanced for. He even cancelled on Mark, saying he had the flu and didn’t want to give it to him. He lived in his t-shirt and briefs, not showering, barely eating. He knew time was not on his side. He started hanging out on chat forums of anti-Vault organizations, trolling the comment lists hunting for clues. Most groups just wanted the Vaults closed, no one was really searching to take home an inmate, believing the party line that they were a mere step up from cattle. Maybe most of them maybe were, Jared didn’t know. But Jensen wasn’t.

And all Jared cared about right now was Jensen.

Finally, after weeks of scouring the net, Jared thought he'd found a loophole. It wasn’t as though it was well-hidden, it was just understanding how it could be used. He called Mark immediately, setting up a date for that night, and rushed to shower and shave off his mountain man beard. He grinned fiercely. He couldn’t wait to see Jensen’s face.

: : :

So here he was, waiting for Mark to arrive, and instead he was staring dully at the crisp note in Mark's handwriting he had left for him.

_Sorry love, last-minute emergency meeting of the council. I’m off to Washington. Duty calls and all that. Tried to get you, but you’d already left, and you know how cell reception is for crap through the hills, we probably crossed paths on the way. So make yourself comfortable. Dinner should be ready, and Jensen has orders to feed your Moose ass, even if I’m not there to fill it. Sleep over if you like, I probably won’t make it back until Sunday night._

_M._ was written in a bold sprawl at the bottom of the note.

Jared ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He had a meeting scheduled with his lawyer friend Chad first thing Sunday morning to set things in motion. Jared rose from his chair. He had really wanted to talk to Mark first, get him on board to get the ball rolling. But now that would have to wait until later. Jared bit his lip. Damn, something could happen to Jensen in the blink of an eye. Jared grabbed up his coat, shrugging it on as he headed to the door.

He was stopped suddenly by the touch of Jensen’s hand on his arm. He’d completely forgotten the silent man, now standing there and watching him expectantly.

Jared blinked, finally coming up for air.

“Umm, God, sorry Jensen. I’m a complete idiot. Mark’s gone until Sunday, but you probably know that.” Jensen smiled softly at him and cocked his head.

Jared tossed his head impatiently and grimaced. “He, uh, he said I could stay for dinner, s-stay overnight if I wanted, but, I- I _really_ don’t think that’s a good idea. I wanted to talk to him but I guess it’s going to have to wait.”

Jared glanced out toward the darkening parking lot. “Umm, I should be going, then.”

Jared turned to leave but Jensen caught up his hand as he reached for the door. Jensen’s touch sent a jolt coursing through Jared’s entire body and he stopped, completely motionless. He closed his eyes, utterly at a loss as to what to do. His mind and body were completely at odds at the idea of staying here alone with Jensen. He didn’t want to spook the man, but he wasn’t sure if they were left alone together that he would be able to resist touching him again.

So he tugged, a gentle bid for freedom, and when Jensen didn’t let go, Jared swallowed past the very large lump in his throat and the heat coiling in his belly. He looked down at their joined hands, his gaze travelling slowly, carefully up Jensen’s body to finally come to rest on his face.

His chest was so tight Jared could barely breathe; hope burning so bright and hot that it hurt. Jared looked into Jensen’s face and the man looked up at him. Jensen’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal pupils blown dark with desire, barely a light ring of leaf green left at the edges, and Jared sucked in his breath. A stain of pink covered Jensen’s cheeks making his freckles stand out all the more, and Jared couldn’t help but reach his free hand to trace his knuckles across the soft down on Jensen’s cheek.

Jared leaned in touching his forehead to Jensen’s, “You’re sure?”

He could feel the slight nod against him and Jared squeezed his eyes closed tighter and groaned his name on a puff of air. “Jensen….”

They stumbled back into the living room, Jared’s large hands clasped around Jensen’s face, tongues and teeth mashed together in a wild, heady mix.

And Jensen gave as good as he got, Jared had to remind himself again and again as his hand ran up and down Jensen’s body that whatever the appearance, Jensen was an innocent and he needed to be gentle.

Jared could feel Jensen’s erection rubbing tentatively against his thigh through the Vault-issued green jumpsuit, and Jared groaned. He didn’t want their first time to be in the living room. He had to move this somewhere more comfortable.

He could feel his own answering erection pressing up against the zipper of his dress pants, chubbing up so hard he had to palm it.

He pulled back from Jensen and seeing Jensen’s face so flushed and needy brought a huge grin to his own. “So I guess, supper later?”

Jensen gasped and smiled, nodding quickly, frantic fingers digging into Jared’s arms.

“Then I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable.”

Jensen nodded and tugged Jared’s arm, leading him upstairs, not to Mark’s room, but further down the hall. Stopping in front of the last door in the hall, Jensen’s expression took on a worried look.

Jared interpreted, “So, um, this is your room?”

Jensen nodded, but then turned down the hall. Jared stopped him and smiled reassuringly. “Wait, stop. I’m sure it’s fine.” Jared opened the door and stepped inside.

Jensen’s room was worthy of a monk. There was nothing there but a single twin bed with a washed-thin coverlet and a stool for a nightstand, not even a light. The room was lit by the silvery glow of the moon through the window and Jared stood there in shock. This was more of a cell than a room, Jared thought in disgust. With all Mark's self-indulgent luxury, he couldn’t do better by the man? A simple alarm clock sat on the stool and a old battered bureau in the corner held however many changes of anonymous green jumpsuit Jensen had to his name.

The part that angered Jared though, wasn’t the bed, but the length of chain and open handcuff hanging down from the bed frame.

Jared turned to Jensen, furious, his voice deepened in rage, “He chains you?”

Jensen shrugged and seemed to shrink, his arms wrapped defensively around himself.

“I want to kill him.”

Jensen looked up into Jared’s face in shock and Jared sighed, reaching out to cup Jensen’s face in his hand. “I just – I don’t want him to treat you that way.”

Jared tossed his hair out of his eyes, he didn’t want to be thinking about Mark, not when he had Jensen all alone to himself. He smiled a lopsided grin and the man smirked back, seeming to understand. Jared dipped down again and began to kiss and lick at Jensen’s face.

Jensen stood there, almost vibrating as Jared slowly peeled Jensen’s coverall down his body. Touching and rubbing every inch of the baby soft, pale freckled hide as it was revealed in the silvery moonlight. His hand ran carefully down the center of Jensen's chest, and came to rest on the flat of his belly. Jensen was beautiful, broad-shouldered, with nipples that rose to tight points on a surprisingly well-muscled chest that narrowed to a trim waist, leading down to slim hips. As he tugged the jumpsuit down off Jensen’s hips he exposed the Vault-issue tighty whities, and a perfect pert ass. Through the thin cloth he could see the plump outline of Jensen’s cock and the darkening smear on the front of his underwear. Jared tugged the tight cotton down, exposing Jensen’s beautiful dick and smooth, hairless crotch and balls. Jensen’s cock curved up to slap against his stomach as soon as it was freed, as beautifully proportioned as the rest of him.

Jared shoved the jumpsuit down over Jensen’s slim, adorably bowed legs. He smiled in pleasure; he wanted to touch all of it. Jared sank to his knees, unable to resist taking that gorgeous cock in his hands any longer. The skin was taut and hot, and Jensen hissed at the touch of Jared’s hand as he circled it. Jared squeezed the base slightly and tipped down to lick a long broad stripe all the way up to the tip.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s shoulders in a death grip, his whole body vibrating from the sensation. It only spurred Jared on as he leaned in to kiss that perfect head before swallowing Jensen down. Jensen froze and Jared glanced up at him and saw Jensen’s eyes had gone wide. He tried to imagine what it had felt like for him the first time. He wanted it to be good for Jensen. Jensen’s cock fit perfectly in his broad mouth, large enough and long enough for Jared to take comfortably. He knew Jensen wouldn’t last long, so he began to bob up and down on his length, looking up at Jensen occasionally to gauge his reaction. He worked faster, using one hand to rub and massage Jensen’s balls, enjoying the small gasps of pleasure Jensen made. He slipped his other hand back between those two pert cheeks and rubbed at Jensen’s furled entrance, humming his appreciation of the velvety skin.

At the touch of Jared’s fingers on his hole, Jensen lost it, jerking forward, his cock twitching in Jared’s mouth as he came. Only Jared’s hands on his ass controlled Jensen’s writhing body as he panted and jerked above him, frantically stabbing into Jared’s mouth. Jared held on and worked him through it, finally releasing him with a wet plop. Licking his lips, Jared savored the salty, bitter flavor, then returned to lap at Jensen’s still half-hard cock, licking up any remaining spend. Finally finished, Jared looked up at Jensen’s shell-shocked face, a smile of satisfaction on his own.

“Was that good, baby?” Jared’s voice was rough from taking Jensen down, but he liked the growl of it and the taste of his boy on his tongue.

Jensen nodded mutely, his expression dazed, and Jared rose to stand. Jared’s arms were all that held the stunned man upright.

“Maybe you better lie down while I get my clothes off. You good to keep going?”

At Jensen’s stunned expression Jared chuckled. “Oh yeah baby, this is only the beginning. I have so much more to show you before the night is out.”

Jared helped him to the bed, helping him lie back on the narrow cot. It would be a tight fit, but the bed had a metal frame, good and sturdy. At least they wouldn’t go crashing to the floor. Jared smiled as he slowly took off his clothes, first loosening his tie, then slowly, slowly, unbuttoning his shirt.

Jensen’s gaze was pinned on his body, taking in every movement, and Jared smiled, slow and sexy. When he saw Jensen's cock twitch with interest he knew the dimples had been deployed to good effect. “You like that baby? Watching me?”

Jensen swallowed and nodded.

Jared slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing his suntanned shoulders, such a contrast to Jensen’s pale, soft skin. Next, his belt joined a growing heap of clothing on the floor and Jared had presence enough to retrieve the stash of lube packets he'd stowed in his pocket, and set them on the little stool that served as a nightstand. He’d be dammed if he used a condom tonight – he was clean and Jensen was a virgin. He wanted this to be the best it could be.

Next, his dress slacks slid down his slim hips, joining his shoes and socks, and Jared stood naked before Jensen. Jensen’s eyes were half lidded, an unconsciously sexy look as he hid behind his smoky lashes. His hand reached down to touch his own cock, and sprang away.

Jared stepped forward. “It’s alright, you’re allowed. You’re allowed to feel good, Jensen. I like to see you touch yourself.”

But Jensen looked skeptical so, sighing, Jared smiled and cracked open two of the little lube sachets, and passed one to Jensen, using the other to quickly slick himself up.

“See, if I can do it, you can.” And Jared grasped his rock-hard cock, and groaned. Together, the two men stroked themselves. Jensen’s cock quickly rose and Jared smiled approvingly. “See, I knew you could do it. Ready for more?”

Jensen nodded, and Jared stepped up to the bed.

Jensen bit his lip, a nervous look flitting across his face, and then resolutely spread his legs, like a virgin sacrifice. Jared made a sound of fond exasperation and tapped Jensen’s legs so that he closed them again, and then he straddled Jensen's body.

“Sweet man, not like that. I have something else planned for your first time.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up nearly off his face, and Jared smiled, rising up on his knees. He grasped Jensen’s cock and stroked it a few times, twisting his wrist to rub his palm over the weeping head. After a while, Jensen's head was tossing against his pillow, more erratic breath sounds coming from him. Even in the darkness Jared could make out the pink-stained cheeks.

Jared rose up on his knees and reached back. He’d prepped himself earlier for Mark, but he wanted Jensen to see. He rubbed his fingers over his balls, moaning softly, then ran his fingers back along his crease and circled his hole. His head tossed back as he sank first one, then two digits inside. Jared squirmed at the sensation imagining Jensen’s pretty cock sinking into him, the look of awed wonder on the man’s face. Squeezing his eyes closed for a moment as he plunged his fingers in and out of that slick entrance. He let out a long, throaty moan and added a third finger to the mix.

When Jared opened his eyes, Jensen had a death grip on his own cock and his lips looked swollen from biting on them.

“Want you inside me for your first time, Jensen. Want you coming deep inside me. Feels so good.” And Jared broadened his stance and shuffled forward, body poised over Jensen’s hard and leaking cock.

“That sound good to you?” And Jared smirked when Jensen nodded instantly. “Ha, I thought you might.” There was nothing but affection in Jared’s voice, but Jensen looked away in sudden embarrassment.

“You ready?” Jared asked, his voice low and silky. He didn't want to assume. So much had been taken from – or never given to – this man, he wanted to be sure anything he gave, Jensen wanted. Jensen nodded, his gaze once again on Jared.

Jared reached down and grasped Jensen’s cock again, guiding it carefully to his hole.

Jensen moaned out on a soundless breath as the crown pushed up against Jared’s tightly furled entrance. Jared sank down, and Jensen’s gasped at the tight clench of muscle on his dick. Jared settled in one long push until Jensen was buried balls deep in his heat.

Jensen’s hands clenched at the sides of the bed, he was trembling as Jared ground his hips down as far as he could go, watching Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head in pleasure. He rose up, leaving only the tip of Jensen’s dick inside him and Jensen's hiss hitched and caught. Jared smiled, and his own dick, hot and heavy, slapped against his belly and he lowered himself quickly back down. He started to ride Jensen, rising and lowering on his velvety shaft, and Jensen watched every minute of it. The only sound in the room was the hot wet slap of flesh each time he touched down, and the wet squelch as his hole sucked Jensen’s cock back inside. Jensen’s cock twitched inside him and he thrust up and down more quickly. Jensen started to buck up against him, his eyelids drifted closed and his perfect pink tongue caught between his teeth in concentration.

An evil grin on his face, Jared reached forward to pinch Jensen’s perky nipples between his fingers and twist them gently. Jensen’s eyelids slammed open, he bucked up against Jared like lightning just shot through him, and then Jensen was coming deep inside him in spurts and spasms on a series of punched-out breaths. Jensen flopped back onto the pillow, a stunned, blissed out look on his face, and the sight of it had Jared remembering his own hard and aching cock.

He started to jerk himself, watching Jensen. His green eyes shone, the moonlight catching them just right, a look of desire on his face as he watched Jared. Jensen’s eyes hardened with determination, and he heaved out a breath. He batted Jared’s hand away and started to strip Jared’s cock himself, tentatively at first, then with growing confidence. Jensen’s smooth, strong hands on his flesh, the look of Jensen concentrating so seriously when he should be lying back in fucked-out bliss had Jared’s heart clenching along with his dick, and he came with a roar all over Jensen’s hand. He eased off to the side and flopped bonelessly beside Jensen on the narrow, sorry excuse for a mattress.

Jensen looked in wonder at his come-filled hand, and Jared groaned with desire as Jensen brought it tentatively up to his lips to taste. Jensen smiled and glanced speculatively at Jared. His smile became a full-on grin when Jared took his hand and licked his own come from it.

Jared continued to lap at Jensen’s hand, his eyes watching Jensen as he lapped between the webbing, drawing it out as his broad wet tongue licked over every freckled knuckle, savoring his own spend. Jensen’s half-lidded gazed went from saucy to hot and wanting, and the look on Jensen’s face punched the breath from Jared’s lungs.

: : :

They never did get around to dinner, their time together too precious after Jared explained he had to leave for an important meeting by early morning. Jensen’s face fell in disappointment and Jared debated telling Jensen about his plan, but he didn’t want to get the man’s hopes up unnecessarily. There was precedent. He could purchase his own personal backup. He just needed to talk to Chad and then to Mark about it, see if he could help him buy Jensen. Jared was positive that he could make this work, his only enemy was time.

They stood together in the hallway, each not wanting to let the other go, Jared running his hands all over Jensen’s body and Jensen holding on tight, like it might be their last time together. Finally, after one long, sweet kiss, Jared reluctantly departed. The only saving grace of the situation was the hope that burned bright inside him that Jensen would soon be his forever.

: : :

He remembered none of it, but the doctor at the hospital told him that driving home that morning, Jared had been hit by an oncoming tractor trailer. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and veered over into his lane. He had been killed instantly, Jared had barely survived. Jared had needed an emergency heart transplant when attempts had failed to repair the damage metal shards off the wreckage had ripped in his own heart. Fortunately a Vault backup had been found in time to save his life. He was very fortunate, the doctor had said. It had been a perfect match.  
  
FIN  
  


**Comments Immensely appreciated no matter when you read this story. ^^**

Fic writers work for comments and I'd like to at least make minimum wage : )


End file.
